


The Librarians: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, Relationship Discussions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Filler scene between Eve and Flynn while they were stuck in the past, before Shakespeare casted the spell on them to become statues. One-shot. Evlynn.





	The Librarians: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve watched the hustle and bustle of the night on the street as she perched on the window. As a cold wind blew, she pulled the scratchy straw blanket closer to her. She had always been interested in history but she never thought she'd live it. There were so many things that weren't as explicitly written in the history books, like the rotten smell that seemed to permeate into every single one of her senses.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Turning, she saw Flynn coming in, a small triumphant smile on his face.

"Hey," she greeted. "Did you get it?"

He held up a copper plaque in his hand, and grinned. "Ezekiel isn't the only one who can steal!"

Eve returned the smile and gestured towards the only table in the small room they had gotten, courtesy of Shakespeare. Scattered on it were an assortment of carnations, donkey masks and cloaks on a ragged bag. "I didn't really know which ones you wanted, so I got a few of each," she said. "You really need to be a little more specific, you know."

"Sorry," apologised Flynn as he looked through the stuff. He singled out one item from each and placed the rest into the bag. "These should do fine."

"And the spell?" enquired Eve.

"Right here." Flynn drew a piece of folded parchment from his waistband and placed it with all the things they had collected. "And now we're ready."

"That's it?" she asked. "You sure?"

"Yes!" he answered. "All we have to do now is wait for morning and meet up with Shakespeare."

"Good. I can't wait to leave," sighed Eve happily as she sat down on the thin mattress they had for a bed. "I can't stand the smell anymore!"

Flynn chuckled lightly before pausing. "But well..." he trailed. Glancing at Eve, he wondered whether he should continue.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "But what?"

He sat down beside her and took her hand. His thumb drew small circles on the back of her hand as he spoke,"I don't... I'm not exactly sure it'll work. There's a chance it might not and we could be stuck as statues in the Library for the rest of time. They could totally miss the clues or Jenkins might never see the plaque or Cassandra might not be there and a whole lot of things could go wrong in the next four hundred years. Like, say, dropping us and we shatter in to a million pieces. Or they could--"

"Stop," Eve said sharply, interrupting his gloomy train of thoughts. Flynn looked at her bleakly. Gently, she turned his face towards her and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered open when they parted and she squeezed the hand holding hers slightly. "It's going to be fine," she assured him. " _We're_ going to be fine."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away. He was staring intently at the floor, his hold on her hand tightening. "I should've said it sooner - I'm sorry, Eve."

"Sorry for...?"

"For blaming you when Prospero got away, for putting my ego above you and the team, for acting like I know what's best all the time, for almost getting you killed, for getting you into this situation, for- for everything!" shouted Flynn, his voice cracking at the end.

Eve was taken aback by his sudden outburst. She never thought she would get an apology for him running out on them and definitely not like this. "Okay," she nodded, after a while. "Apology accepted."

"What?" The surprise and confusion was present in his voice. "Just like that?"

"Yup," nodded Eve. "Look, you're not the only one who had to change over the past year. I had to learn how to work with the rest too, rather than just ordering them around."

"Which you still do," interrupted Flynn.

Chuckling, Eve agreed. "Yes, and I'm working on it. Just like I know you're learning how to work as a team. I'm used to adapting - it comes with the nature of my job. But you, you've been alone for a long time and I get that you need to learn how to stop running away and play with others... how ever long it takes."

"I'm trying," he said quietly. "Well, I mean, I'll keep trying."

Leaning forward, Eve pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "That's all I'm asking for," said Eve, smiling. "And whatever happens tomorrow, just keep in mind that I chose this, Librarian. _I_ chose to become a Guardian. _I_ chose to follow you through time, so stop putting all the blame on yourself."

Flynn's eyes twinkled when he smiled. "Thank you for being here, Eve. With me."

"Librarian and Guardian, right?" laughed Eve.

Gently, he lowered her back onto the bed. "Librarian and Guardian," he whispered, and kissed her.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: It's literally been months since I've written anything properly and while this is kinda OOC, I've been wanting to write this for a long time now. Sorry I kinda disappeared off the writing world for a while there. It felt like everything I write was rubbish and didn't deserve uploading.

Tell me what you think about it though! Good or bad, I'd still like to know how it was for you. Hope you enjoyed it either way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
